Dragon Blessed
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Hiccup was bleesed by a god at birth to save his life. Let's see were it go's from here.


_**This story will have slight mentions of two characters from different games. They will not show up through any of the story after this chapter. Only slight game mentions, like combining Gronkle iron with Toothless' scales to create Ebony, like in Skyrim.**_

 _ **Other than that nothing.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Dragon Talk)**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **YEARS PROGRESS**

 **Stoick's POV**

It was just after a raid, and I was enjoying the time with my small family before the next one. My wife Valka was holding our 3 month old baby boy Hiccup. At first you would see him as a small thing, I thought he wouldn't survive the winter with how small he was, but with a blessing from the gods he was saved. I could still remember it to this day.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _My son was just born, but he was very ill, so we took him to the Healer's hut, there we were told he would not survive the winter. He had very pale skin and was turning a shade of blue. Valka was crying over her dying son, and I was trying to comfort her, by telling her he would survive because he is a Viking. It didn't help too much but she seemed to relax sum. Then out of a flash of light a man appeared._

 _He was taller than me by a head. He had dark black hair, his eyes were a silver. He wore a robe that looked like it was made of gold. I then came to my senses seeing as how this man appeared out of a flash of light, he must have been a god. So I quickly kneeled down and bowed to him. He then spoke up and told me to rise._

" _Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Akatosh a close friend to the All-Father. I came here as a request from Odin the All-Father. He wants me to give your son my blessing, but before I do that, I must ask if you will allow me to bless him and give him a gift?"_

 _I was still shocked that a god would come here and want to bless my new born son. I kept staring at him as if this was a joke from Loki himself, but the god just waited for me to respond._

" _Excuse me, but I must speak with my wife about your offer."_

" _You may, I have all the time in the world for your answer."_

 _I then replied with, "Thank you." And turned away to talk to Valka._

" _Valka, what is your opinion on this matter, is it wise to ask this god to give are little Hiccup his blessing?" I asked, hoping she would say yes so we could save our son._

" _I don't know Stoick, it seems risky. I want my son to live, but what if this is just a trick?" Valka looked down at Hiccup who was shivering in his little bundle of furs._

" _It's the only way, I want him to survive, and I don't know if we have it in our hearts to have another child knowing that that one could die as well." I tried to reason with her seeing that she was as desperate as I to save our son._

 _As Valka's face grew hard in thought she finally looked at the god and said, "Alright, save him and give him this gift you have for him, please."_

" _I'm glad you came to terms with your answer. Now place your son on your lap." Valka did as he asked. He then walked over and placed his hand on Hiccup's head, and chanted some strange language. His hand started to glow a golden color and flow into hiccup._

 _I then noticed Hiccup looking healthier, his skin had a light pale tan, his reddish-brown hair looked more radiant, and he then opened his eyes. They were the most magnificent thing I have ever seen, they were the color of a forest, and they glowed with a hidden power. The god then stopped chanting and backed away from us, and reached behind his back and pulled out a small black necklace in the shape of the striker class symbol in the book of dragons. I looked over the necklace, and noticed it was made out of a strange black material, but it had green emeralds for its eyes._

" _Now I have blessed your son, now for my gift. This necklace here is worth hardly any gold, but is also known to give luck to all that wear it. But it can only be worn by the one that I choose is worthy to wear it." He then placed the necklace around Hiccup's neck, who immediately began trying to eat it._

" _Thank you, for saving our son. We don't know how to thank you enough for what you did." Said Valka._

" _There is no need, but I do have one last condition. If you reveal that it was a god who saved your son before he reaches the age of sixteen, I will take back my blessing and gift, and kill your son." Akatosh said in a murderous tone._

" _Fear not Akatosh, we will not spill a single word that has happened tonight or ever." I quickly said see as Valka was in a sense of fear for our son._

" _Then I am off, take care." We then shielded our eyes from the flash of light. I then turned back to Valka, I wanted to discuss what happened._

" _Well that was eventful. Valka are you alright, our son is alive, and you shouldn't be worried." I tried to reassure her._

" _I know I should be happy Stoick, it's just what if we let that he was saved, no less by a god." Valka said worriedly._

" _If you wish Valka, I will ask the Healer to brew a tea to make us forget this day." Giving her an option to ease her fear._

" _No Stoick, I want to remember who saved our son. And it's not every day you meet a god, now is it?" She said in a half-hearted joking tone._

" _Very well, you should rest. You must be tired from what happened, I know one of you is." We both then looked at the bundle sleeping in Valka's arms. We knew he was meant for something great. He would be the strongest, bravest, and smartest of any Viking. He would make a great chief._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

The rest of that day was fairly interesting seeing as how Hiccup was so healthy, that it made the Healer faint. When Valka was strong enough to get out of bed, we walked to our home. We passed many Viking's who were interested in seeing the chief's new son. To say they were awed would be an understatement.

Many asked if they could hold him, and we kept saying no as he was sleeping. Every so often one of our closer friends and family came up to us and congratulated us.

Spitelout came and wanted to show his 5 month old son Snotlout his new little cousin. When he brought Snotlout near Hiccup, Snoutlout smacked Hiccup with his small hands. Usually if a newborn was hit they would start crying, but all hiccup did was sneeze and snuggle closer to Valka.

Then came our close family friend, Havard and Sigrid Hofferson came over showing their daughter Astrid, who was born 5 days after Hiccup and congratulated us. They then started a discussion, talking about marriage for both their children when they are of age.

After a few more run-ins with friends and family we made it home. Everything was going great. And to this day it has all been a 3 months of surprises. Nothing could go wrong. If I had only knew what would happen tonight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I lost Valka, I should have been faster. Now I have to raise Hiccup on my own. But I swear I will avenge Valka even if it's the last thing I do. I will kill every dragon until I find the one that killed her. This I swear.

 **NORMAL POV**

 **(HICCUP YEAR 1)**

Hiccup was a very active child. It was 5 months that, I witnessed Hiccup, skip crawling, and take his first steps. It usually took far longer for any child around his age group to start walking. It took Snotlout nearly 9 months before he could walk. And all the other children still have yet to crawl or even walk.

Hiccup ended up getting into more trouble then what was expected for such a small child. Many times he nearly cut himself with some weapons laying around. This caused Stoick to start being cleaner around the house. The Hofferson's usually watched Hiccup while Stoick would do his chiefly duties. Many times Stoick came over to see both his son and the young Hofferson girl, snuggled together. This brought a small smile to the parent's faces.

Even when Stoick was watching his son, all he could think about was finding the Dragon that killed his wife. He mostly started to ignore Hiccup in favor of sailing to find the Dragon's nest and destroy it.

 **(HICCUP YEAR 2)**

As Hiccup aged he grew smarter and was able to say small sentences, sometimes when he tried to speak they would come out as growls and hisses. This confused many of the adults as there has never been a child who was as strange as Hiccup.

Over time Hiccup became known for his brilliant ideas, and his drawing skills, he was praised by some of the villagers, but scolded by the rest who said he should be more focused on slaying dragons than thinking. But Hiccup never gave in to what they said, many times he tried to show his father his ideas, but was always ignored.

Hiccup grew closer to Astrid, and they had regular play dates. He sometimes went to play with his cousin Snotlout, who Hiccup thought was very full of himself. Most of the time Snotlout would try to prove that he was better than Hiccup, but he was usually ignored.

 **(HICCUP YEAR 3)**

When Hiccup was 3, many villagers saw that he looked like he was aging faster than the other children around his age. Some noticed that he appeared to be looking around, and analyzing many things, which he later uses to come up with his crazy ideas.

Some would say he had the mentality of a hunter and the wit of a thief, but it was too early to say if he would be a warrior like his father. He mostly stayed around Gobber because he was the blacksmith.

 **(HICCUP YEAR 4)**

When Hiccup was 4, he was assigned as Gobber's apprentice in the forge, since Stoick was always busy looking for the nest he forgot about Hiccup. And right from there the boy was a natural, he was praised by the village as an extraordinary smithing skills. Hiccup thought that if everyone loved his smithing skills, they would love his inventions. But he was very wrong.

The first time he made one of his ideas it blew up in his face literally. The second time it was a success, the villagers like it, but it soon went wrong when one of the gears came undone and it blew up near the food supply. Every Viking was in a rush to put it out, and every time Hiccup tried to apologize. Every villager looked at him with distain.

His friendship with Astrid grew apart and this was when he was started being called troublesome, and it would only get worse

 **Hiccup's POV**

 **(HICCUP YEAR 5)**

I raced through the forest trying to get away from Snotlout. It was an accident, I didn't mean to set his pants on fire. I didn't even know how I did it. I was upset, tired of being made fun of. So I raised my hand near his feet and shot fire out of my hand. None of the other kids noticed as they were too busy laughing at me on the ground. I may have been taller than all of them, but I was scrawny and week, I had no muscle what so ever. So I ran when I saw Snotlout was screaming that his pants were on fire. I heard him yell for his buddies to get me and teach me a lesson as he went to the Healer's hut.

I kept running and running, until I found a small hole underneath a tree. It turned out to be an abandoned wolf den. SO I dove in and curled up hoping that they wouldn't find me. Seconds past, and then minutes. I didn't hear anything so I decided it was safe to come out. I looked around for any danger and there was none. I then noticed I was lost and it was getting dark. So I started walking in a direction I hoped was the way home.

While I was walking it was getting colder. I didn't notice the drop that was in front of me or the dragon that was in it. I fell down a couple feet, I knew it would bruise for a couple of days but I would survive. I then started looking around seeing if there was a way out, it was too dark to see. I then felt warm air down my neck and the sound of breathing. I looked up and saw a Deadly Nadder looking at me with its large blue, slitted eyes. I was surprised with what happened next.

" _ **What are you doing her hatchling, leave or I'll burn you."**_ I was surprised that it was speaking to me, though it may have sounded like growls and hisses to others, I understood it. So I decided to reply in the same growling and hissing as him. Yes he sounded like a him to me.

" _ **I'm sorry… I'll leave, please don't hurt me."**_ I then backed up and walked slowly to the far wall so I could climb, but I was stopped by the Nadder.

" _ **You… You're a Viking boy are you not?"**_ He asked. I nodded my head.

" _ **Then how are you able to speak our language, much less understand us?"**_ He questioned.

I answered, _**"I don't know, I could do it as long as I remember."**_ I was uneasy talking to this dragon as I was scared he would attack. I guess he could tell I was nervous as his eyes had dilated and the spikes on his tail were flat down.

" _ **Sorry if I scared you little one. It is very intimidating for dragons to be around Vikings. I would like to ask what your name is and why you are out here. My name is Sharp-tail."**_ He finished and beckoned me closer to him which I did. I then lied myself down next to him and began my story.

I told him how I was constantly bullied and how I worked in the forge on the island. I then explained how I was on my way home, when I was attacked by my cousin who pushed my down onto the ground. I then told him I somehow shot fire out of my hands and burned my cousin's pants. I saw him raise his head in interest. I then said how I ran and took shelter inside an abandoned wolf den. And when I thought it was clear decided to make my way home only to stumble upon him sleeping.

" _ **And that's how I ended up here… Oh and my names Hiccup."**_ As I sunk my head low.

" _ **I pity you little one, but that was a very interesting story. You being able to shoot fire like a dragon that seems a little farfetched don't you think?"**_ He said in an amused tone.

" _ **It may seem that way, but I did not lie. I did burn my cousin's pants, if you wish I can try to blast fire to prove it."**_ I said with small irritation.

" _ **By all means, go ahead."**_

I then got up pointed my open palm away from us and concentrated on the feeling I had earlier when I was being bullied by Snotlout. I concentrated all my anger and frustration, away so I could be calm. And like magic a sudden blast of fire left my hand and burnt the ground in front of me. I turned to look at Splitter, who had a look of bewilderment and hope in his eyes.

" _ **It can't be… how did you… you are the one. You, it has to be you, the one that will bring Vikings and dragons together as allies. You will stop this war. The only problem is, you need training."**_ He said before he got lost in thought.

" _ **What do you mean, 'I can bring Vikings and dragons together'? How am I supposed to do that, and why are you so excited that I have these powers?"**_

He looked at me and said, _**"Child long ago, there was a prophecy made. That one day a Viking boy will have the ability to use all the powers of all the dragons. It said, he would bring peace between both Vikings and dragons. He would face many challenges, but make many achievements."**_

I looked at him in shock, I was told was a waste of space by everyone in the village. And here a dragon, is telling me I'll bring an end to the 300 year war. I don't know if I could do it, but I sure as well try.

" _ **Will you help me? You did say I could learn the abilities of any dragon. I want to make a difference, but I need the help of others."**_

" _ **Very well, after you are done with your smithing, come back here and we will begin your training. But for now come here and sleep, I'll show you the way back to your village in the morning."**_

I did as he asked and slept next to his side. I expected him to be rough and scaly due to his scale, but it was smooth and warm. When I woke up, I would begin a new experience and hopefully make a name for myself. But right now I would sleep.

 _ **HICCUP YEAR 6-10**_

The first four years of my training went well, Splinter brought a new dragon to the cove every week. I would train with each one for a week before another would come. I had changed a lot, I was 4' 10". Taller than all the other kids in my age group, except Fishlegs, we were about the same height. I had gained some muscle to have a lean figure, and not one of those overly muscled ones like the other Vikings. Since I had trained with other dragons, I had gained different powers and characteristics. I could use the different fires of all the dragons, yes there are multiple. When I trained with a Changewing named Silent-wind, she taught me how to gather and use poisonous flowers. Using this I created a paralyzing liquid that when used paralyzed the target for an hour.

I would wrestle with every dragon that would come here, big or small, this was so I could gain strength and be able to hold my own against any Viking or dragon. As of now I had the strength of a Nightmare, and I would only get stronger. I was a lot faster thanks to the Speed Stingers that Sharp-tail had brought to the cove.

I later fashioned my self a bow, because I couldn't shot spines like a Nadder, at the forge using the metal given to me by the Gronckles, I called it Gronkle iron. It had a wooden frame, but was strengthened by the metal that I used to make the grip for the bow which I then wrapped in leather so no one would question it. I had enough metal to make 10 arrow tips for my arrows. I was instructed by Spine with how to use the bow because as he quotes, 'It's just like shooting my spines, aim and fire. It's not that hard'. It was a lot harder than his simple explaination, but over time it became easier and easier, and soon enough I became the best with a bow on the island.

Later Spine didn't show, but I wasn't worried he would come back to help me train he always did.

 **HICCUP YEAR 11**

It has been sometime since Sharp-tail had shown up. I had spent the last year making weapons for the vikings to use on the dragons. At first I was hesitent knowing that not all dragons are monsters, but the dragons that still visited me told me that the ones raiding the island have long lost their minds, due to being under the Queens control to long, so I continued making weapons. They were some of the best, but I never got any credit, all the village thought Gobber had made them so he got all the credit because everyone thought I was a screw up, they thought I was useless. It didn't matter to me, I never wanted to be in the spot light, so when Gobber asked why I never took any credit, I told him the truth. I rather be not noticed than, be praised for something and still thought as useless, after that he didn't ask anymore questions.

When ever I was at the forge, I always used the special metal given to me by the Gronkles for myself. Because if the weapons I made ever were given to the vikings it would be disastourous. So I created a simple sword, it wasn't as broad as a normal viking sword and neither was it heavy. It was narrower than any viking sword made but it would hold, because Gronkle iron is the strongest metals I have ever used. I also created armor for myself, using the knowledge given to me by the Boneknapper's. It was a simple leather armor design, with Gronkle Iron for the shoulder's and main chest area. I made these because the dragons wanted me to be prepared if I was ever attacked, they knew that I couldn't use my powers around other vikings, so I trained.

For the whole year, kept getting stronger and stronger, never giving up. My daily routine was get up, eat breakfast, work in the forge, then go into the woods to train with the dragons. You would think that the village would care were I go after the forge, but they don't. They think that, as long as useless isn't here, he can't destroy anything. And so I was free to do as I pleased.

 **HICCUP YEAR 12-14**

When I got to the Cove today, Sharp-tail was waiting for me. By his feet lay an unconscious man. I looked at Sharp-tail with a confused look and he said.

" _ **I found this man fighting other men much larger than himself. I thought he could train you if I brought him here, so I knocked him out and flew here."**_ He said sheepishly.

" _ **That's good and all, but what if he's not willing to help, you must take him back if he doesn't want to help."**_

" _ **Well let's wait for him to wake up, then we'll ask, or you ask. Since I can't speak human."**_

While we were waiting for the man to wake up who was dressed in some strange robes, with some kind of weapon on his wrist. I started asking Sharp-tail were he has been for the past year. He told me, he was looking for a teacher for me to learn to fight. Someone who was built like me but able to handle himself. He had heard from other dragons that there was people fitting the description and so he flew down south towards a place called Rome. After talking for close to an hour, the man woke up looking around confused, and when he saw Sharp-tail he jumped up in a fighting position ready to defend himself, but I intervened before anything happened.

"Sir, wait, don't attack my friend, he won't hurt you." The man looked at me like I was insane.

"What do you mean he won't attack me, that's a dragon." He said cautiously.

"That maybe, but he brought you here to train me how to fight. As you are a skilled fighter."

"Thank you lad, but how do you know that?"

"My friend, here told me." I said gesturing towards Sharp-tail.

"So that's it, your friend brought me here to train you, but how can you understand it?"

"I was born able to understand him and his kind."

"Okay then, but after I train you can your friend take me home?"

"Yes he can, and my names Hiccup. What's yours?"

"It's Ezio, and we will begin your training now so get ready because it will be difficult and tiring."

My training went well, because of my previous training with dragons I was able to keep up with him in every training session which he was pleased with. He taught me tracking, different forms of fighting, he even drew up some blueprints for a weapon that he has, he called it a hidden blade and it interested me greatly. He said because of how small it was it couldn't do anything more than make quick kills because the blade would snap if it ever deflected a sword or any weapon.

So my next project was to make a hidden blade as it would help in my training. I again made it out of Gronkle iron so it was stronger. The main arm brace was made out of leather and Gronkle iron plating so that it was light and efficient. When I showed Ezio he was amazed at the craft men ship and asked if I could make one for him which I was happy to do.

I gained more muscle but kept my lean figure as it would forever be who I was, I decided it was best to wear baggy clothing to hide myself from the village. Every physical attribute improved do to my training, but with it also came some problems. Whenever I went to the village, I would get looked at by different villagers. Some would come up to me with hate and ask why I kept going into the woods, I told them I was training for dragon fighting. They gave me hurtful comments, but they didn't bother me as I stopped caring a long time ago, I still rarely saw my father, and he has never asked to see me since mom died.

The last few days, of my training with Ezio was a lot calmer as he was near finished training me. So we did regular routines and took it all in stride. And when he did leave he left me with his approval that, I had finished my training and was more than prepared to take on any problem that followed. And it turns out he never told me that his training was for an assassin which was the hardest for anyone to learn. So when he left it was also the day Sharp-tail told me would not be able to come back or any of the other visiting dragon for a long time.

After that day, I went to bed not ever expecting how drastic a change of my life I would have tomorrow. I just hope it would be better than the past few days I was in the village.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I have been gone for so long, I had to do all this after homework for my classes. I won't have a lot of spare time for anything and I hope I am for given. I just have so many ideas that I have to get at least one chapter for them before I continue with my stories.**

 **SO I will use whatever time I have to type my stories.**


End file.
